Out of the Woods
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Scourge are brothers. Sonic see the good in life, but Scourge doesn't. After Scourge is set back to jail, a girl, Amy, comes into the woods. Sonic helps her, but Amy soon finds out what Sonic has behind close doors.
1. Into the Woods

**Sonic's POV**

My life has been great. Every since I was born, life has been good to me. I remember when I first started walking, my mother got me some shoes. I ran everyday with these shoes (that are red) and I gained speed. I can run faster than the speed of sound! That says a lot about my speed.

Anyways, I don't have a father. He walked out on us once I was born. By the way, I have an older brother named Scourge. He's two years older than me. He's been a good kid. He always looked out for me. He always help me through everything! We always have each other's back.

Everything seemed fine, until one night. Our mother went out on a date with this guy and she never came back. I was 18 at the time, Scourge was 20. After a few days (after the date), a cop showed up at the house and told us that our mother was found dead. Scourge didn't take it to well soon after, something snapped inside of him and he's been doing illegal things. I promised my mother (when I was younger) that I would always do the right thing in life, no matter what has happened. Years went by and Scourge was thrown in jail a lot and I would always have to get him out.

"This is the last time, Scourge!" I yelled walking out of the police station.

"Ok, Ok, Ok."

"No, don't 'OK' me! I'm losing my money getting you out of the jail!"

"Well, I didn't ask for you to bail me out."

"Mom would have wanted me too."

Scourge didn't say anything. We got in my car and drove to the store. Once we got to the store, we walked in and I grabbed a basket. We started to walk around the store. I made sure Scourge was with me the whole time. I notice that Scourge was checking out some girls. I could only roll my eyes. He was girl crazy. Scourge was 28 years old. He's been in jail for the past 2 years.

"Alright, I'm done." I said. "Let's check out."

After we checked out, we left the city. We drove into the woods, following a dirt path. I parked my car in front of a cabin. Scourge and I got out of the car and walked to the front door. Scourge tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"It won't open." Scourge said.

"Because you need this key."

I held up the key. I unlocked the front door and we walked inside. This is where we both lived. Scourge was always causing trouble in town and everyone hated him. Everyone in the city loved me, though. But I couldn't let my own brother be alone in the woods. I put our food away and Scourge went into the living room and turned on the TV. But I turned it off the stood in front of the TV.

"What?" Scourge asked.

"I'm not bailing you out anymore." I said crossing my arms.

"No one asked you too."

"We have to stick together."

"Little brother, you can live on your own."

"I can't do that knowing you're always going to jail."

"That was my last time. I learned my lesson in jail."

Knowing Scourge, jail didn't affect him at all. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I heard the TV turned back on as I walked into my room. I shut my door and laid on my bed. I reached under my bed and pulled out a box. I lifted the lid up. There were pictures of Scourge and I. We've changed a lot in 2 years. We always take a picture before Scourge went to jail.

"Where did the times go by?" I asked to myself.

I put the box away and walked out of my bedroom. I walked down the hallway and Scourge was still watching TV.

"I'm going for a run." I said opening the front door.

"I'll be here."

I left the cabin and went on my daily run. Running would always help me out. With time like these, the only thing I wanted to do was run away from my fear. Not that I feared my own brother, it's just that I feared that one day Scourge will be in jail for the rest of his life. Then, I won't have a family anymore. I checked my watch to see how long I've been running.

"Four hours again... I get lost when I run!" I said going back home.

I walked back home. It sunset. I always liked watching the sunset. In the distance, I could see some glowing lights. My eyes went wide as I walked closer and closer to the cabin. There were cops everywhere! What the hell happened now!?

"Officer! What's going on!?" I asked.

"We got a call from someone who was hiking in the woods."

The officer didn't finish. I wonder where Scourge was.

"AND!?" I yelled.

"Your brother."

"Please tell me he's not dead." I said looking at the house.

"I wish... I mean, he kidnapped a girl."

"I didn't do anything! She wanted it!" Scourge yelled.

Scourge walked out of the cabin yelling. He was handcuffed with two cops on both of his side. I looked at Scourge, hoping he would see how upset I was. Scourge saw me.

"Wait! Sonic! Tell them I'm innocent!" Scourge said.

"Is he innocent?" Asked a cop.

I starred at Scourge. He knew I would do anything for him. We were always there for each other. We always had each other's back. But I don't know what to think about my brother anymore. I couldn't let this happen again. This was the last time.

"Take him away." I said walking away.

"Sonic! We're brothers! What would mom think of this!?" Scourge asked in a crazy voice.

Scourge was taken away. I saw a family sitting on a car. I saw a girl crying her eyes out. I walked over to them. The father saw me coming their way and he held his family closer to him.

"Who are you?" The father asked.

"I'm the brother that hurt your child."

"You have a lot of nerve coming over to us."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Thanks... You're the nice brother." The girl asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Blaze."

"Don't worry anymore, Blaze." The officer said walking up to us. "Scourge is going to jail for a long time."

"How long!?" I asked worried.

"For life."

I couldn't speak once the officer said that. My hands started to shake. My own brother! He's going to jail for life now! My worst fear came true. I couldn't believe this! What was I going to do now!? I was going to be living one my own now! I couldn't only go visit my brother!

"That's good!" The father laughed. "Maybe now he can change in jail."

"Maybe now you'll actually watch your fucking daughter!" I yelled. "All of you! Get off my fucking property!"

The family left once I said that. The officer made sure I wouldn't do anything crazy, so he stayed with me. After I cooled down he left me. I slammed the door and locked it. I made myself dinner. Life was going to be hard for me.

It's the next morning. My stomach was in pain. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and went to the front door. I opened the door and saw the newspaper.

"Of coarse! Scourge is the head line."

I walked back inside. I walked into Scourge's room and looked around. Everything felt empty without him. I shut his bedroom door and locked it. I walked down the hall. At the end of the hall was a small window. To my right was a closet door. I walked into the closet. There was nothing in this closer, beside a hidden room.

I reached for the ceiling of the closet. The wall of the closet opened and I walked in. I walked into a room. This room was covered with news article about Scourge and I. I turned on the light, which was only one hanging light. It swung back and forth, giving it that evil glow.

"Another one to add." I said cutting the article.

Once I cut the article and tapped it to the wall of the room. There was a table in the center of the room. It was so cold down here. I looked at the walls.

"The walls are almost covered with articles about us." I said.

The left the room. I walked back in the closet. I made sure the door closed to the hidden room. I walked out of the closet and dusted off my hands, grinning.


	2. Helpful Person

**Amy's POV**

It's a bright sunny day. My name is Amy Rose. I'm in the single life! I'm 25 years old. I lived in a apartment with my best friend, Cream. She has a boyfriend named, Tails. He's sweet to her, which is the only reason why I liked him.

"That will be 10 rings." I said.

A customer gave me 10 rings. I wrapped their clothes up and gave it to them. I worked at a store called Urban. We sold clothes, hats, jewelry. I'm only working part time though. It pays the bills, so that's all that matters.

"You can take a break if you want too, Amy."

I turned around and saw my boss, Tikal. I thanked her and went into the break room. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the store. I worked at the mall, by the way. So I ate a lot and I gained weight, a lot! I hated it! I got some lunch and ate in the food court. I decided to call Cream. But she didn't answer.

"Just one more our of work and I'm done." I said to myself.

After my lunch break, I went back to work. The time went by fast. I had a lot of customer to keep me busy.

Once my hour was done I grabbed my purse and left the store. I walked outside and got out my car keys. I got in my car and checked my phone. I had no new messages. I put my phone away and started to drive back to the apartment. Soon, I got to the apartment.

"Amy! Guess what!?" Cream yelled running up to me.

"What?" I asked shutting the door.

"Tails and I are going to go Into the Woods!"

"But the woods are filled with crazy people."

"Well, it's not the real woods. Into the Woods is the hotel name, that's a mile away from the woods."

"Why are you going there?"

"It's Tails and I one year anniversary."

I grinned knowing what they were really going to do at the hotel. I went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Cream went to answer it. Just by luck it was Tails. They kissed each other and Tails walked in.

"Something smells good." Tails said.

"I'm making dinner." I replied.

"We should head out." Cream said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning Amy!"

"Alright, have fun... Be save!" I said holding a knife.

The couple left. I walked out of the kitchen and turned on the TV. I went back into the kitchen and watched my food cooked. I played on my phone. Soon after my dinner was ready I sat on the couch, eating. I notice Cream left her phone here!

"Great... The one important things she forgets."

I called Tails on her phone. Right away Tails answered it. I guess they were already at the hotel.

"Who's this?" Tails asked.

"It's Amy. Cream left her phone here... Again."

"Can you bring it to us?" Cream asked taking on the phone now.

"Sure." I said. "I think I know what hotel you're staying at."

Cream thanked me and hung up. I ate my dinner fast and headed out the door. I started my car and drove out of town.

While I was on my way, I had to stop for gas. I went inside the store next to the gas station and got a few snacks. There was soft music playing in the store. I heard people talking about this guys named 'Scourge'. I wonder if he was famous or something. Who know? I paid for my items and got back in my car. I turned on the radio and I heard people talking about Scourge again. He's really popular now.

"Alright, I'll take this dirt path now and I should be there."

I turned my car and went on a dirt path. It was really bumpy. It started to get foggy outside. I brighten my head lights, hoping that would help, but it didn't. Suddenly, I heard a boom sound. My car started to slow down.

"Oh no! Please not now!"

I drove my car to the edge of the path. I turned off my car and got out. I notice right away that I blew a tire. Out of all the things. Why must this happen now!? I got back in my car and dialed Tails.

"No service." I said rolling my eyes.

I locked my car doors. I looked out the window. Nothing was going to help me. I had no chance now. It's late and I bet no one goes on these paths after dark. I looked up at the sky and watched the sunset. I notice something in the sky though. It wasn't clouds... It was smoke! Someone must be out here!

"Thank god!"

I got out of my car and locked it. I started to walk towards the smoke. It wasn't that far of a walk. It's a good thing I wore the right shoes. The dirt was making it harder to walk though, it was making to sink into the ground. I pushed a bush out my way and I saw a cabin in the woods. I saw the smoke. I walked towards the cabin and knocked on the door. It was started to get cold out here. I heard someone unlock the door.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the person.

"I need some help. My car blew a tire."

"That's sad to hear... Do you want to come in?"

"Oh no, I couldn't..."

"Oh come on."

Before I could answer I felt a rain drop of my nose. I looked up and it started to rain... And snow at the same time! What is it!? The person stepped out of the way and I walked in. He shut the door and locked it.

"My name is Sonic." Sonic said holding his out.

"Amy Rose." I said shaking his hand.

"You can spend the night here if you want."

"I'm not sure... I don't know you."

"Trust me, I won't hurt you. That's not how I roll... I'll get you some water."

Sonic left and I looked around the cabin. It seems pretty empty out here. I wonder if had a wife or something that died and he got away from the city. Or he was with some friends. Or just living alone out here in the woods.

"Here." Sonic said giving me some water.

"Thank you."

I took a sip of the water. I started to walk around. I walked into the living room. It had a TV and a fire place. There was coffee table with two pictures. I sat on the couch and looked at them. Sonic was in both of them. There was one with another guy. The other picture had a girl in it.

"Is this your wife?" I asked holding the picture up.

"I really need to get rid of that." Sonic said taking the picture from me.

Sonic opened the frame up and took out the picture. He went over to the fire place and burned the picture.

"Why did you do that!? That was a good picture." I said.

"Ex-girlfriend." Sonic said standing up. "Her name was Sally. She cheated on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sonic didn't say anything. He sat next to me on the couch and looked at me.

"Why are you here in the woods?" He asked closing his eyes.

"My roommate left her phone at our apartment. I was bringing it to her, cause she's at a hotel with her boyfriend right now."

"Into the Woods hotel?" Sonic asked.

"Yea! How'd you know?"

"I know everything about the woods. It's my life now."

I yawned after Sonic said that. He chuckled and got up. He held out his hand.

"Let's get you to bed."

I took his hand. We walked down a hall way. Sonic showed me his room first. I wasn't anything fancy. Just a bed, dresser and a mirror. Sonic showed me the guest bedroom.

"Oh and this door." Sonic said. "It's my brothers, but he's gone now." Sonic said knocking on Scourge's door. "Don't worry he's not dead... Yet." Sonic said under his breath.

"Thanks again." I said shutting the door.

I jumped on the bed and sighed. What the hell was I doing!? I'm sleeping in a cabin in the woods. What if this Sonic guy was really a freak!? What if he was going to kill me in my sleep? What if he was going to burn the house down? What if... No, these are only what if questions.

"Get some sleep Amy." I said to myself.


	3. Missing Item

**Sonic POV**

It's sunrise. I woke up and looked at my bedside. The clock read 5:45am. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning. I pushed the covers off of me. I swung my feet off the bed. I got shivers once my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I quietly opened my bedroom door.

"I forgot I had a guest here." I said seeing the guest bedroom door closed.

I walked down the hallway and turned to the right and into the kitchen. I made myself breakfast...Well, I only had an apple. I picked up another apple for Amy. I walked down the hallway again and knocked on the door. I opened the door slowly.

"Morning, Ames." I said walking in.

I looked at the bed. Amy was still fast asleep. I closed the door, making Amy wake up. Amy sat up fast and looked at me. I gave her a confused look.

"I forgot I was here." Amy said.

"Here." I said giving her an apple.

"Um, thanks."

I walked out of the room, shutting the door. I felt bad just giving Amy an apple. I brushed it off. I looked out the window in the living room. The snow melted away, but it was really muddy outside. My ears went up as I heard a door open. I poked my head into the hallway and saw Amy walking towards me.

"Thanks for the apple." Amy said.

"Sorry I didn't have anything good."

"Oh no, this is good!" Amy said biting the apple. "As long as it doesn't have poise in it."

We both laughed from the joke. Lunch passed and we ate lunch. It was pretty boring staying inside all day. When Scourge and I lived out here we did so much. We would dig holes and climb up trees. We would bird watch together and count the birds. Then, I got an idea.

"Do you want to go outside and walk around?" I asked.

"Sure! My legs could use a walk...But it's all muddy outside."

I held up a finger. I got up and unlocked Scourge's bedroom. I grabbed some boots from his closet. I walked out, locking the door. I gave Amy the pair of boots, that she put on. Soon, we were ready to go.

"Wait, I almost forgot my coat!" Amy said running back into her room.

Amy came back with her pink coat. It matched her fur color. She must really love pink. Amy reached inside one of the pockets and pulls out a phone.

"Maybe we'll run into the hotel and I give this to Cream." Amy said putting the phone back in the pocket.

I grinned and opened the front door. Amy walked out first and I shut the door and we went for a walk. We didn't follow a trail or anything. I knew my way around the woods. I never get lost when I'm out here. I would run everywhere and always find my way home.

"So, Sonic... Why are you living out here?" Amy asked.

"My brother and I lost our mother... We couldn't stand being in the city so we moved out here." I lied.

"Did you build the cabin?"

"No.. One of my friends used it for parties, but now it's all mine... Oh! Look!"

I pointed at the sky. A bird was flying. It was a blue bird too! I punched Amy's arm.

"Blue bird!" I said.

"Ow! What the hell, Sonic!?"

My smiled went away. Scourge and I used to that to each other. If I saw a blue bird I would get to punch Scourge. If Scourge saw a green bird than he would get to punch me. I remember those good all days.

"Sorry... My brother and I used to do that to each other." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I can see that." Amy said rubbing her arm.

"Do you have any brothers or sister?"

"Nope. Single child and enjoying the single life."

"I would have thought someone as pretty as you would have a boyfriend."

Amy turned away from me and blushed. I could tell she would blushing. Amy recovered and looked at me.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I rather focus on myself."

"Ah, I see now. Heartbreaks can change a lady."

"I never said it was because of a heartbreak." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Believe me, that's the reason. There's nothing be ashamed of."

Amy grinned at me. As Amy and I walked through the woods, I showed her the places where Scourge and I used to play.

"What's your brother's name?" Amy asked.

I didn't answer Amy. I couldn't let her know about Scourge. Mostly everyone in the city knew who he was. But I don't know if Amy knows about his evils ways.

"Doesn't matter... He's out of my life now." I said getting upset.

"I'm sorry to have ask."

"No, no. It's fine... We should head back to the cabin."

Amy and I walked back to the cabin. We didn't say that much. We learned a lot about each other though. I looked at the trees as we walked. Everything seemed different without Scourge.

"Ow!" Amy yelled grabbing her neck and stopping in her track.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Amy didn't answer me. Amy fell on her knees, holding her neck. She started gasping. Her other hand was on the ground in a fist. She started to sweat and was breathing really hard. She rolled on her back, gasping for air. I had no idea what was going on.

"Amy! What's wrong!?" I asked getting on my knees

Maybe she got to hot. I unbutton her coat and threw it. Amy still had her hand on her neck. I moved her hand and saw a stinger. She got stung by a bee!

"Oh god! You're allergic to bee stings!" I said. "I'm pulling the stinger out."

I gently pulled the stinger out. Amy's head went back and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. I couldn't let her die now! I picked her up and ran to back to the cabin. I kicked the door open and put her on the floor. I ran into my room and pulled out my first-aid kit. I heard Amy's breathing get softer. She was started to fade away.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." I said holding up a shot.

I pushed the shot into Amy's chest. Amy gasped, and I saw the medicine drain out of the shot. I pulled out the shot and looked at Amy. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes were closed. I put my ear up to her chest, trying to hear her heartbeat. Finally, I could hear her heartbeat.

"Oh thank fucking god." I said.

"T-T-Thank...Y-You, S-S-Sonic..." Amy said holding my hand.

I hugged Amy, almost having tears in my eyes. Amy felt so weak too. I picked her up and put her in the guest room. I went into the kitchen and brought her some water. I sat on the bed and gave her some water.

"Don't ever do that again, Ames." I said moving her hair out of her face.

"A-Ames?"

"Sorry... I like giving nicknames to people."

"It's fine... Thank you for saving my life."

"I'll always help a friend... I'll let you rest for a while."

I stood up and walked out of the room. I shut the door. I went to the front door. I opened the door and walked outside. I locked the front door. I had to find Amy's coat.

I followed the same path we took. It was easy since I knew where do go. Also, I could see foot prints... But they weren't mine or Amy's. I stopped at the same place where Amy got stung. Her coat was gone.

"Shit... Amy's gonna kill me!" I said pulling my quills. "But who else would be in the woods?"


	4. Missing Girl?

**Normal POV**

"We found this in the woods." A cop said.

Everyone starred at the cop. He was holding a pink coat. He held it up higher so people could it. Then, the cop saw a couple leaving from behind him.

"Excuse me, but no one can leave." The cop said stopping the couple.

"But my best friend, Amy, is waiting for me!"

"Well Ms..."

"Cream the Rabbit."

"Well Cream, we found this in the woods, covered in mud." The cop said holding the coat up.

As the cop held the coat up something fell out. A phone. Cream picked up the phone and she knew it was hers. Right away Cream started cry her eyes out.

"What's wrong, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Remember? A-Amy was supposed to bring this to us l-l-last night!" Cream said.

Cream burst into tears. She fell on her knees, holding her phone to her chest. The cop let everyone go, expect for Tails and Cream. The cop took the couple down to the station for questioning. Cream couldn't talk cause she was crying so much and Tails knew little about the coat and why Amy didn't follow the signs on the road.

"I'll call her!" Cream said dialing Amy's number.

Cream put the phone on speakers. But the phone never rang. Instead it went straight ti a beeping sound.

"She must be in a no-service zone." Tails said.

"Is she still in the woods?" Cream asked worried.

"Most likely... We'll put out a search team later today."

"YOU'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW!" Cream yelled getting on the table.

"Cream, I bet Amy is already back at the apartment." Tails said.

Cream glared at the cop and the couple left holding hands. Once Tails and Cream got back to the apartment, Cream fell right on the couch crying. Tails shut the apartment door, feeling bad for Cream. She was in a ball rocking back and forth. Tails knew Cream missed Amy so much. If only Tails knew which path Amy took last night.

* * *

**Sonic' POV**

"I regonzined those foot prints anywhere." I said placing my hand on the foot print.

I stood up and looked around the woods. These were officers shoes. Cops were here last night. They must have taken Amy's coat, thinking someone was taken away. But why would cops be out here? There's no reason to be in the woods anymore. Scourge was gone. I put my hands in my pockets and walked back to the cabin. But, I decided to go walk around so more, hoping to find anymore clues.

"Hey, I have an idea." I said running to my cabin.

I made it back to the cabin. I unlocked the front door and walked in. I shut the door slowly, thinking Amy was taking a nap. I went into my room and grabbed my car keys. I walked out of my room and looked at the guest bedroom door. I grabbed the door knob and opened it slowly.

"She's still napping." I said starring at Amy. "I have some time."

I shut the door and walked out of the cabin. I locked the front door again, just in case someone wanted to get in. I walked to the back of the cabin and got in my car. I drove away from the cabin and went on the dirt path.

As I drove down the dirt path, I found a car. This must be Amy's car. I parked my car behind her car and got out. I looked at the tire. She really did blow a tire. I hooked up Amy's car to my car and drove back to my cabin. Once I got back to my cabin I parked the cars behind the cabin. Once I stepped out of my car, I stepped in a puddle.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot something."

It's a good thing I had garden tools behind my cabin. I grabbed a bucket and got an old cup. I filled the cup with puddle water and put it into the bucket. I ran back to where Amy's car was.

"No one must know." I said covering the tracks with water.

I stepped in the water and made sure the tracks where covered. But was going everywhere now. I threw the bucket in the bushes along with the cup. I grinned and looked at my hands. I took off my gloves and threw them on the ground. I stepped on them and went back to my cabin.

I walked back to my cabin. I unlocked the front door. Amy's door was still closed. Man, she takes longs naps. I'll surprise her! It's a good thing I listen in school. I unlocked Scourge's room and got out his tool box. I shut his door, not bothering to lock it. Amy would think it's lock anyways. I went outside and did my thing.

"One more turn annnd..."

"Sonic." Said a voice.

I dropped my wrench. I looked up and saw Amy looking at me. She starred at the car. She notice it was her car right away.

"A-Are you fixing my car?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Yea... I thought you would get tried living out here."

"Thank you!"

"How are you feeling?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm feeling better...When do you think my car will be ready?"

"Most likely tomorrow morning."

Amy smiled and clapped her hands. Amy walked back in the cabin. I grinned as Amy walked. I stood up and looked inside her car. She had her keys in there. I opened the car door and grabbed her keys. I held her keys in my hands. I put her keys in my pockets and worked on her car again. But soon, it was getting late and I had to go inside.

"It's a good thing you have a fire place." Amy said sitting next to the fire.

"Wouldn't you rather sit on the couch?" I asked.

"I'm freezing."

I smirked. I got up and went into my room. I had tons of blankets in there. I came back into the living room. Amy was enjoying the fire with her drink. I sat next to her and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy said.

"It's what friends do."

Amy and I looked at each other. I looked at Amy's lips, hoping her didn't notice. My head started to lean forward. I couldn't stop it. My eyes started to close too. I could barley see Amy doing the same thing. But, the moment was ruined when there was knock on the door.

"Stay here." I said getting up.

I got up, leaving Amy. I unlocked the front door. I saw cops. This was the same cop that took Scourge away.

"No... I'm pretty sure I would have called someone." I said. "Alright... Bye officers... Fuckers." I whispered closing the door.

"Who what that?" Amy said getting up.

"The cops... They're looking for a lady who got kidnapped last night..."

"I hope it's not Cream."

"I'm sure she's fine... Come on, you need rest."

I put my arm around Amy's shoulder. We walked down the hallway. Amy thanked me again and shut her door. I walked down the hallway. I opened Scourge's room. Everything was in place. I locked the door and starred at the door. I went into my room. I pushed the door closed, but it didn't close all the way. I laid in bed and went to sleep. Little did I know, Amy snuck out of her room.


	5. The Closet

**Amy's POV**

I snuck out of the cabin. It was freezing outside. I wish I had my coat. But I had to get away from Sonic. I couldn't stay here for the rest of my life. I walked to the back of the cabin. My car was still there. I smiled and opened the front door. I shut the car door gently, hoping Sonic wouldn't hear the door.

"Alright, I'm free." I said.

I looked to my right and left. I checked my pockets and the glove department. Where are my keys? I started to panicked. I was so close to being free! I didn't want to leave Sonic, but I had to get back to my life. With Cream, with my job, with everything!

"Looks like I'm walking." I said getting out of the car.

I ran away from the cabin. I stepped on tons of leaves. My hair was getting in my face. I turned around, seeing if Sonic was following me. Thankfully, he wasn't. I stopped running and started to fast walk.

I looked up at the moon. It was a full moon! I always loved looking at the moon. I stopped at starred at the moon. I turned my head and looked at a tree. I notice something weird on it though. There were claw marks on it.

"Oh no... Full moon means..."

I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt the ground shake. My body froze and I slowly turned my head. My eyes went wide as I saw the worst thing in history.

"Werehogs." I said.

The werehog growled and pounced on me. I scream and started to kick the werehog.

* * *

"Wake the fuck up!"

I felt my whole body being shook. My eyes went wide and I punched the figure. There was a scream. I jumped out of bed and turned on the light.

"S-Sonic!?" I yelled.

"That's what I get for being a gentleman." Sonic said holding his nose.

"I'm sorry... I thought you someone else."

"Like who?" Sonic asked standing up, still holding his nose.

"Werehog."

"There's nothing outside, I promise."

Sonic walked out of the bedroom, holding his nose. He went into his room and I followed him. He walked into his bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. Bloods was coming out of his nose real fast. He looked at me with his bloody hand.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sonic." I said.

"No no, my nose always blends." Sonic lied.

"I thought I hit you though."

"No, come, get some sleep."

Sonic grabbed a towel from his bathroom and put it on his nose. With his clean hand, he walked me back the guest room. He shut the door once I was back in bed.

* * *

"This is the only dirt path... Amy could have taken this one." The officer said.

"Is there a cabin near by or something?" Cream asked.

It was late at night. There were two cop cars. Tails was holding Cream as she started to cry again. The cop moved his flashlight around the woods. They didn't see any car tracks or anything.

"Sir, what's this?" A cop asked.

Tails, Cream, and the officer all went over to the cop. He pointed his flashlight towards something. The officer saw a bucket, a cup, and gloves. The gloves were dirty and the bucket had mud on, along with the cup. Cream started to cry even harder now. She knew that Amy always wore gloves and now someone was taking her clothes off of her... Which only meant one thing...

"Looks like we have a kidnapping." The officer said. "I want these back at the station."

Everyone nodded. There was nothing anyone could do. They would have to wait now.

Hours went by. (Amy's POV).It was morning. I woke up, remembering what happened to Sonic. I felt so bad for hitting him. I knew I hit him because my hand hurt when I made contact with him. I also remember almost kissing him. I didn't know this boy. Always focus on yourself. Myself.

"Morning, Ames!" Sonic said seeing me walk in the kitchen.

"Morning, Sonic. What's for breakfast?"

"I went to the store and got cereal."

Sonic gave me a bowl full of cereal. He also gave me a spoon. I looked at the bowl. There was something missing.

"Um, Sonic? There's no milk." I said pointing to the bowl.

"Fuck..." Sonic whispered.

I laughed a little. How could anyone forget milk at the store. I ate my breakfast without any milk. I didn't care as long as I got something to eat. Sonic ate with me. Sonic put our bowls in the sink and looked out the window. I saw him grinning in the reflection.

"Why are you grinning?" I asked.

"Just thinking of my brother. Oh, I'm almost done with your car... You needed an oil change too."

"Really? Do you want any money? I'll be gladly to pay you."

"Don't you dare. I'll just give it back."

Sonic cleaned the bowls. He went outside and I followed him. The sun was high in the sky. The sun light was hot. I think I was already started to sweat. Sonic worked on my car, while I watched him. I sat on the hood his car. I kicked my feet back and forth looking at the sky.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said whipping his hands.

"Ok. I'll be here."

Sonic went inside the cabin. I looked at the sky and thought about some things. I wonder how Cream is doing? I hope she's alright. I wonder what Tails is thinking. I've been gone for a while now. I wonder if they called the cops or anything.

As I began to think, I notice Sonic wasn't coming back outside. Maybe he was going number 2 or something. I got off of his car and walked inside the cabin.

"Sonic?" I called out.

I walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. I went into the living room, he wasn't there. I went into his room. I called his name again but there was no answer. I walked out of his bedroom and walked down the hall way. I went into the living room, putting my hands on my hips. But then, my ears went up. I heard a door open down the hallway. I poked my head, seeing the hall way. At the end, I saw Sonic coming out of what seemed liked a closet.

"That's another one." Sonic said dusting his hands off.

My eyes went wide. Sonic reached in his back pocket and pulled out some gloves. There was blood on them. He threw them into the closet and shut the door. I gasped. Sonic turned his head down the hallway.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said walking out of the cabin.

"Hey, Sonic..." I said still sitting in the same spot.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Oh no... I-It's fine." I said playing with my hands.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked coming closer to me.

"N-Nothing." I said moving away from Sonic. "Trust me."

Sonic shrugged and went back to work on my car. I starred at Sonic. I knew there was something wrong with him. He had bloody gloves. Lived out in the woods, alone. He's super friendly. He locked every room. I know Sonic is hiding something. I have to find out what's in that closet of his.

"Oh shit!" Sonic yelling backing away from my car.

"What?"

There was a boom sound. Sonic turned around and my car started to smoke. Sonic made a weird smile at me.

"Um... I'll have to go to the store and buy some more parts." Sonic said sweating.

"Oh, alright."

"Here, I'll lock you in the cabin so no one can hurt you." Sonic said.

We walked into the cabin. Sonic locked all the doors. He waved goodbye and got in his car. I watched from the window as he drove away.

"Now to see what's in that closet of his." I said walking down the hallway.


	6. Evil Wins

**Amy's POV**

I walked into the living room and looked out the window. I made sure Sonic was gone. I grinned and slowly walked down the hallway. It felt like I was in a horror movie. My breathing got heavy and my hands got sweaty. I reached the closet door. I slowly opened the door. Once it was open I looked confused.

"There's nothing in here!" I said.

I walked into the closet. I felt to my left and right. There was nothing here. I reached at the top of the ceiling and there was nothing. I turned around and walked out of the closet. But then, I heard something open from behind me. I turned around and there was an entrance in the closet. I rubbed my hands together and walked in. I shut the closet door. I walked into the other room

"It's so dark in here."

I put my hands out, hoping to find a light switch. I felt a string. I reached up and pulled on it. It was the light switch. There was only one. The room had that evil glow. I wonder if anyone else has been down here. I wonder if Sonic's brother knew about this. I looked around the room.

"Oh...My... God."

I couldn't move. There were articles everywhere! They were all from newspaper. I walked over to one of the walls. I saw a picture of Sonic and his brother. I looked at the background. They were in front of a jail. I couldn't believe it! Sonic and his brother go to jail together! I guess the only reason why they aren't together anymore is because they got in a fight with each other for something and went their different ways. I started to read the acrticle.

"Why can't they both be good brothers?" I said reading.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to stop reading, but at the same time I couldn't. Every word dragged me in to reading more. My eyes started to water. Sonic was going to kill me soon. If he knew I knew about this closet, I will be dead! I backed away and I bumped into a table. I put my hands on it. I felt something wet. I looked at my hands and screamed.

"Sonic killed someone!" I yelled.

There was blood on my gloves. It was wet and sticky. I started to breathe harder. I whipped my gloves on my pants. I looked at an acticle and notice something.

"Scourge." I said reading the name.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice.

I turned around and gasped. Sonic was standing in the door way. I didn't know what to do!

"I-I-I-..."

"You found out about this place." He said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Stop."

Sonic walked closer to me. I stayed where I was. Sonic came into my view.

"You're green, Sonic! What happened!?" I asked.

"I'm Scourge! I'm the evil brother."

"W-What!?"

"Girls are stupid..." Scourge said rolling his eyes. "I got out of jail. My brother, Sonic, is always the good brother."

"So he was telling the truth."

"But now... That's all going to change."

Scourge walked over to the table with the blood on it. He put both of his hand on it and rubbed it on his clothes. I put it on his jaw and head. He started laughing and he looked up me. I didn't know what to do. Just then, Scourge jumped on my and we started to fight. I took off one of my gloves and slapped Scourge. I kicked him between the legs and he fell off of me. I ran out of the room and out of closet, running down the hallways. I looked back, but then I hit something and gasped.

"Ames!?" Sonic said dropping tools.

"S-Sonic! I-I-I-."

"Everyone put their hands up!"

The front door open was kicked opened. I put my hands up in the air, but Sonic didn't.

"Hands up!" Yelled an officer.

The officer put his gun on Sonic's back. Sonic slowly put his hands up in the air. I starred at the front door. I notice two things. Two ears. They were Cream's! Tails and Cream ran into the cabin.

"Amy!" Yelled Cream.

Tails, Cream, and I all hugged each other. We broke apart from the hug. I looked at Sonic and he was smiling at me. But then I looked down the hallway.

"Sonic broke into the jail and got me out... He forced me here!" Scourge yelled on the floor

The officer saw the room with all the articles. Scourge laid in the hallways breathing hard.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you're under arrest!" The officer yelled.

"W-What? I-I didn't do anything though!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic got handcuffed. Sonic wasn't the bag guy. Scourge was setting everything up. Scourge and I both had blood on us. We both were in the cabin alone. All the clues went towards Sonic. Everything! But we both knew Sonic was the good brother.

"It wasn't Sonic, officer!" Y said.

"Explain why then."

I didn't say anything. But then I thought of something.

"Scourge told me his plan. He broke out of jail!"

"I told you, Sonic broke me out and forced me here." Scourge said crawling down the hallway. "He couldn't stand being alone anymore."

"That's not true!" Sonic yelled.

"Take him away!" Cream yelled "He already hurt two people today!"

"WHAT!? NO!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone walked out of the cabin. Sonic was put into the car and was taken away. I started to cry. Sonic was the good brother. Scourge was the evil brother.

"Let's get some sleep." Scourge said.

"Let's go, Cream." I said walking away.

"Only Tails and I." Cream said stopping me. "You stay with your hero."

"NO!" I said starting to panic.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Tails and Cream quickly got in her car and drove away. I didn't know what to think now. Scourge put his hand on my shoulder and I got tense. He was going to kill me. I just know it.

"This 'hero' has a lot up his sleeve."

Scourge kissed me on the cheek. I pushed him away and ran back into the cabin. I ran into Sonic's room and into his bathroom. I locked the bathroom door.

"Oh Ames... We have a lot to talk about." Scourge said down the hallway.

"What do you want!?" I yelled.

"I want to destroy everything my brother has!"

"Why are you even doing this!?" Sonic didn't do anything to you!"

"He didn't bail me out. He said that brothers always look out for each other.. Now, looked at what has happened."

I didn't say anything. I laid on the bathroom floor, crying. I was about to die tonight. Why did this have to happen? Scourge was truly crazy! He had evil inside of him. I heard Scourge banging on the door. I started to cry even harder. I didn't know what to do with this monster. I whipped my hands and I notice the blood on my gloes.

"This isn't blood...It's red glue..." I whispered.


	7. The Truth

**Sonic's POV**

I arrived at the police station. I walked inside, still being hand-cuffed. I stood in front of a camera. Mug shots. Great. When Scourge had this done, he looked different in every picture. Say cheese.

"Turn." The officer said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the side. They took another picture. Once I was done being their model, they took off the hand-cuffs. I had to do my finger prints. I never done this before. The ink was cold on my thumb. I pressed my thumb onto paper. Once that was done, they threw me inside a cell.

"Come on guys! I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

The officer didn't answer me. I thought cops were suppose to be nice to everyone! Guess I was wrong. I turned around and notice I had this cell all to myself. I rolled my eyes and sat on the rock hard bed. It was like sitting on frozen ice! So I deiced to sit on the ground. They ground was better than the fucking bed.

"Here, a letter for you." The officer said.

he handed me the letter. I opened it and began to read it. I couldn't believe what I was reading! Scourge was planning to kill Amy! He was going to burn the whole cabin down! My chili-dogs! And, Amy!

"Officer! Look at this letter!" I yelled.

I put my arm through the bars. The officer began to read it.

"Scourge wrote this! You have to save Amy!"

"We'll run it through."

The officer left. I waited and waiter. How long does it fucking take? It just seeing if the hand-writing matched. I would be a better cop than these slow-pokes! I pulled on the bars. I couldn't stand this anymore!

"It's your hand-writing, Sonic." The officer said.

"I-I lever wrote that though!"

"All the evidence leads to you."

The officer left, throwing the letter on the floor. Anger started to boil inside of me. I pulled on the bars again. Scourge was ruining everything for me. He was never there for me. He lied to me over and over. He stole my girlfriend away from me. She cheated on me with my very own brother! He made me move out of the city and into the woods. He treated me like a nobody... An now, he's going to kill Amy.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I was tied up to a chair. My vision was blurry. My head dropped. I felt so weak. I blinked a couple of times. I notice I was back in the room with all the articles. Scourge was sitting on the table, laughing. A tear ran down my cheek as I heard his laugh. I didn't know what to do. If only Sonic was here. He's the real hero in this story. It felt like I was in a horror movie and this is the ending where the girl dies.

"So, how should I end this?" Scourge asked.

I didn't answer him. I looked down and closed my eyes. I heard Scourge walk around the room. I got tense, thinking he was going to stab me.

"Look at this." Scourge said.

I slowly looked up. Scourge was pointing to an article. He ripped it off the wall and held it out so that I could read it.

"Scourge goes to jail for life." I read.

"You mean Sonic."

"Why are you even doing this?"

"Like I said before, Sonic didn't bail me out!"

"That's it? You could have changed in jail!"

"Shut up! I plan to destroy you and this place."

"Why me though? I didn't do anything to you."

"Sonic always gets the girls... Until they disappear."

Oh no. No, this can't be real. I shook my head. I fought back my tears. I couldn't let Scourge see I was weak at this point. I head to be strong now. I had to fight back somehow.

"I almost forgot about this." Scourge said.

I looked up. Scourge held up another article. It was a different this time. It was from a long time ago. I saw the head line. My eyes went wide as I saw two words.

"Werehog sight." I said.

"Yep! There's only one living."

"Who is it?"

"Can't you see this fucking picture!?"

I looked again. It was a picture of the Werehog and Scourge. They both were smiling in the picture. They had one arm wrapped around each other's shoulder. Only one person was close enough to Scourge. Well, used to be close anyways.

"It's Sonic." I said. "B-But how?"

"Story time."

Scourge sat down on the table again. He held the article and grinned at the picture. I could tell he was thinking about Sonic. Scourge looked at me. I was ready to listen.

"You see...Sonic was born with the side of the Werehog. When our mother was pregnant with Sonic, our father would always beat our mother for having another child... All that anger our mother had... It transferred to Sonic's body." Scourge said.

"I had a dream-"

"I'm not done, Pinky." Scourge said. "Sonic can turn into a Werehog whenever he gets mad...And I mean really mad. It doesn't have to be a full moon."

"So my dream with the Werehog was real!?"

Scourge nodded his head and grinned. I remember the dream. But there was just one question... What made Sonic get so mad that night I snuck out?

**Sonic' POV**

My hands clenched the cell bars. I felt the bars bend a little. I pulled my hands away, knowing what was going to happen. I got on all fours. My breathing become heavy. My hands were in fists. My whole body was tense. I couldn't let an innocent girl get killed because of me...Amy.

My fur color starts to change. I felt my whole body change. I closed my eyes, tight. My fur was now a dark purple color. I started to pound the ground with one of my fist.

"Sonic! Knock it off in there!" Yelled of officer.

That's what hit me. That one voice. My eyes shot open. My fur got longer. My quills got longer. My teeth got longer and sharper. My shoes had spikes on them. My gloves and hands got bigger. I was now a...

"Werehog!" The officer yelled.

I turned my head and looked at the officer. I stood up, locking my eyes on the officer. I turned back around and punched the wall. It broke and I ran out of there. I ran as fast as I could. Behind me, I could hear the sirens. There was a lot of police sirens coming after me.

I cut into the woods. It's a good thing I knew my way around the woods. I felt something different though. I looked at my hands. I was back to normal! I told you running calms me down. I ran faster and behind me was only a blue line. That's why I loved going so fast!


	8. Out of the Woods

**Last chapter! I loved making this story so much! I made it to over 1000 views on it! That was my goal! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Next story is "Diamonds", then 'Life's Horror part 3'  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Scourge and Amy were now in the living room. Amy was still tied up n the same chair. Scourge has a bucket of gasoline in his hands. He starred at Amy with his evil eyes. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She stopped fighting. She gave up on everything. Sonic wasn't coming for her. He was in jail and knowing how good he was... He wouldn't break out of jail.

Scourge began to pour the gasoline around Amy. It was a in circle. None got on Amy, though. Scourge held the bucket with one hand and he had something in his other hand.

"Now for the fun part." Scourge said holding a lighter.

"Oh please, no!" Amy begged.

I broke through the window. I tackled Scourge. The bucket of gasoline fell and Scourge and I rolled around in it. I hated the smell of gas. I heard Amy scream. But I couldn't focus on Amy, I had to focus on my evil brother. Amy knew this was her last chance to free herself. She started to untie herself. I got on top on Scourge and notice a lighter in it hands. If he lights that, this whole house will burn down, along with us.

"You were never there for me!" I yelled.

I started to let my feelings out. I couldn't hold them in anymore. This was my last chance. I was ready to face Scourge this time. No backing out this time. This is the real thing right now.

"You didn't bail me out!" Scourge yelled.

"You should have changed your ways in fucking jail!"

Scourge got on top of. He pinned me down. He put his weight on my wrist and I screamed in pain. I hit my head on the wooden floor. I saw that crazy look in Scourge's eyes. Scourge said something, but I was to busy focusing on what was behind Scourge. I looked past his shoulder and saw Amy standing behind Scourge. She hit Scourge on the head with the chair.

"Get off him!" Amy yelled.

Scourge yelled in pain and held his head as he rolled off of me. I rolled on my stomach, looking for something. I felt the gasoline all over me, but I couldn't worry about that. It was missing. Where did it go!?

"Where's the fucking lighter!?" I yelled standing on one knee.

Amy and I both looked up. The lighter was opened and it was coming down. Scourge must have thrown it up in the air. I grabbed Amy's hand and ran out of the cabin. The lighter hit the ground. There a blast from the fire and Amy and I flew forward out the front door. Amy fell on her back and I laid on top of her. I covered my head, hoping I wouldn't get burned.

Police cars started to come towards the burning house. A fire truck came along too. I couldn't hear Scourge screaming inside. He ran out of the cabin. He was on fire. Once he was outside he stopped, dropped, and rolled. Water was poured on him and the cabin. I couldn't look at my brother. His whole body was burned up. He wasn't green anymore, he was red. And not with anger. I looked at the cabin and then fire was already put out.

"Officer!" Amy yelled pushing me off of her. "Look at my gloves!"

Amy stood up and took off her gloves. She showed the officer. She explained that it wasn't blood and in fact that it was red glue all along. He took the gloves as evidence. He put the gloves in a bag.

I stood on all fours, starring at Scourge. I couldn't believe he did this. He was never my brother at all. The police took Scourge to the hospital and once he was free from the hospital, it would be off the jail. They better keep Scourge in a cell that it unbreakable. I stood up and looked at the cabin. I could hear Amy's voice in the background, talking to people.

"SONIC! You're on fire!" Amy yelled.

I turned my head. I looked over my shoulder. The back of my shirt was on fire. I started to panic. I didn't know what to do! I started to pat my back. But that made it worst. I started to run in circles with my hands up in the air, screaming. Just then a bucket of water splashed on me. It was so cold. I froze and my hands went into fists as they were back on my side.

"So fucking cold..." I whispered.

"I think you own him." Amy said.

"Sonic." Said a voice.

I turned around and saw the officer standing behind me. He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for arresting you."

"Everyone makes mistakes! Some more than others." I said shaking his hand.

"Watch it."

I grinned and let go of his hand. I fucking hate cops now. I took off my shirt and ringed it out. I put it back on. Everyone left and it was just Amy and I now. She hugged herself from the cold weather. I had my hands in my pockets. Amy stood next to me and we both starred at the cabin, saying nothing to each other for a while.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in the woods?" Amy asked.

"To be honest... No. I only did this for Scourge... I lied when I said that we couldn't be in the city when our mother died."

"I think it's time to come out of the woods."

"Out of the woods? W-Where will I live?"

"With me, silly! I lived with you out here, so now it's your turn... Beside, Cream has a friend named Tails. You two will become great friends."

Amy looked at me with one of her cute smiles. I grinned and looked back at the cabin. I walked to the front door. I put my hand on the door knob and closed the front door, locking it.

Amy and I get inside of my car. But before went left, I hooked up Amy's car to my car. I looked at the cabin one last time. I started the car and we went left the woods.

I would say leaving the woods hurt me in no way. It felt nice to meet new people again. I was free to do what I wanted again. Amy showed me a real nice place to run around. I met her roommate, Cream. She was nice. She was sweet and innocent. Her boyfriend, Tails... He was dangerously smart! Amy was right, Tails and I did become close friends. We shared our past and everything. I expected everything to go like this, expect for one thing. What's one thing I didn't expect do to when leaving the woods...? I fell in love with Amy.

"Sonic? Can I ask you something?" Amy asked cuddling next to me on the couch.

"Anything."

"What made you so mad when I snuck out that one night?"

"I thought Scourge took you and killed you... I loved you ever since day one."

Amy pulled me into a kiss. I kissed her back.

Leaving the woods was on of the best choices I ever made. I didn't have to worry about Scourge anymore. I knew my mother was proud of me. I knew Amy was proud of me. Coarse, Amy and I took walks in the woods, but we never made contact with that cabin. It had to many bad memories for everyone. If you have a choice of leaving the one you loved, or staying with the one you loved... For me, that was a tough choice. I learned to come out of your own shadows and let people worried about their own lives.

Don't stay in the woods, come _Out of the Woods_.


End file.
